Moments between Kyoya & Haruhi
by Spagle
Summary: Just a quick look into Kyoya and Haruhi's life as husband and wife.
1. Moment 1

Title: Lover's Spat

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Summary: Just a moment in Kyoya and Haruhi's marriage.

* * *

Haruhi slammed down his laptop and gave him a murderous glare.

"Did you just hear what I told you?!"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, his face void of all emotions.

"Yes, and it's an inter…"

Haruhi reached out before he could finish his sentence and covered his mouth with her hand.

"Kyoya," she stated calmly, even though she was visibly shaking with anger, "if you say I brought up an interesting view, one more time, I might just have to kill you!"

Kyoya raised a single brow and his eyes began to dance with amusement. He gently removed her hand from his mouth.

"Are you saying I over use the statement, my dear?"

Haruhi gave him a look that clearly screamed, "you're kidding me, right?"

He chuckled and raised his hands up in a sign of defeat.

"Fine, fine," he said as he stood up from his office chair.

He walked over to the couch in his office and grabbed the suit jacket that he had placed there a few hours before.

As he put on his jacket, he glanced at his wife to calculate the amount of time and effort he'd have to put into the situation to ensure she didn't demand he slept in the south wing of the mansion tonight.

He could tell by the way her eyes were narrowed that he'd have to pull out the big guns tonight.

He pulled out his cell phone and gave her a smile as he ordered the chef to make sure there was fresh Ootoro when they got home.

Haruhi shook her head as she turned on her heels and made her way to the door, "don't think I'll let you off that easy, Kyoya."

He smiled as he walked over and opened the door, "I'd never presume anything, my dear."


	2. Moment 2

Another moment between Kyoya and Haruhi

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

It was dark in their bedroom when Haruhi walked in, so dark she almost tripped over the suit jacket that was lying on the floor.

She reached down and picked it up, smoothing it down as she turned on the light.

She saw him sitting in the huge overstuffed chair near their bed, with his head in his hands.

"Migraine?" she asked as she walked over to their closet and put away his jacket.

He grunted his response and she nodded her head as she turned the lights off again.

"You know," she whispered into the dark room as she walked over to him, "one can not live off coffee and money alone."

She knelt at his feet and placed her head in his lap.

She felt him sit up straight and place his hand on the top of her head. He didn't say anything; she knew he was probably in too much pain to speak out loud.

After a moment, she got up and walked over to their on suite bathroom to grab a face cloth.

As she wet the cloth with cold water, she stared at herself in the mirror. She looked as tired as she felt and Kyoya's migraines were becoming too common.

As she walked over to her husband and helped him stand up, her heart ached at the tiny sound of pain that escaped his lips.

She quickly helped him into bed and placed the wet cloth on his forehead.

"Get some rest, Kyoya." She whispered as she leaned down and kissed his overheated cheek.

It was hours later that Kyoya woke up to find his wife still dressed in her work suit cuddled next to him.

He noticed the dark circles under her eyes and frowned.

"Haruhi," he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her wake.

"Hmm," she muttered cuddling in closer to his heat.

"Let's take a vacation?"

He watched her brown eyes slowly blink open and a small smile grace her beautiful face.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked.

Haruhi stretched like a big lazy cat before she shrugged, "anywhere, just as long as you get time to relax."

He chuckled, finding it rather sweet that they were both concerned for the other.

"How about Fuji?"

Harhui's eyes grew bigger than life and Kyoya understood why everyone found his wife so enchanting

"Really?" she squeaked with excitement, "I've never been."

Kyoya nodded his head and gave her a smile that reached his eyes. It made him look adorable.

* * *

AN: Should I write more moments between them?


	3. Moment 3

While on Vacation

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!

* * *

Kyoya watched the front door for a few moments before he snickered and ran to the other side of the room where he stashed his drug of choice.

His fingers trembled as he opened the lid and a wicked smile appeared on his face as bright light come on, almost like magic, right before his eye.

The machine was waking up and his fingers were already tingling with the need to feel the cold plastic of the keyboard underneath them.

"Come on, come on," he whispered to the laptop as it slowly booted up.

Kyoya nervously glanced at the front door, just for a moment, to make sure. He knew she said she'd be gone for half an hour, but it never worked well for him when he underestimated her intelligence.

He knew it was his stupid idea to enforce the law that they wouldn't do any work while they were on there vacation, but…he was an Ootori damn it….and he needed just a quick fix. Nothing much, just check his emails, and send some files to his assistant.

Just as the wireless began to pick up a connection, the front door to their hotel room opened up. Kyoya jumped up so fast that he almost let his precious treasure fall to the floor.

His wife stared at him with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

"H-haruhi, I swear this isn't what it looks like!"

* * *

AN: I know he's OOC, but I could still see him doing this, and it made me chuckle. What do you...should I write more?


	4. Moment 4

The Twins

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything

* * *

Kyoya gave the twins a glare that could melt ice.

"You did WHAT?!"

The twins both took two huge steps back and glanced nervously at the tiny slip of a girl that was bouncing up and down and giving Kyoya a blatant come hither look.

"Well, see… she was so excited about the case and…three glasses of sake become five and before we knew it…" they both trialed off at the same time when Haruhi stumbled over to her husband and stage whispered.

"I got drunk."

Kyoya raised his left brow when his wife winked at him and ran her hand down his chest.

"You look good enough to eat, Kyo."

The three men's eyes and mouths went wide. Kyoya even made a point of shaking his head once to make sure he heard his wife correctly.

He watched utterly flabbergasted as his extremely reserved wife leaned up and smelled his neck.

"You smell sooo good, baby."

"Right," he said in a high pitched squeak, then cleared his voice before he pointed to the twins who were toppled over each other with laughter.

"You two get the hell out and don't you dare mention this to a living soul!"

The two men nodded their heads as they tried to control their laughter and turned to walk away.

"Hey," one of the twins said before grabbing his coat from the maid, "you can thanks us later, Kyo."

Kyoya's glare would have killed a weaker man before he bellowed, "GET THE HELL OUT!"

The twin's laughter was still echoing off the walls as the dark haired man tried to pry his wife's fingers away from his pant's fly.


	5. A moment in their past

A Moment in Their Past

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

Kyouya hates tuna, always has, ever since that day he was six years old and his eldest brother had dared him to eat all the tuna being made for his father's business dinner.He can still remember his father leaning against the bathroom doorframe and screaming at him as he clung to the toilet for dear life. The taste of disappointment, embarrassment and half digested fish has never fully left his system. 

The first time he'd ever kissed Haruhi she'd tasted like tuna and rice.

He remembers making a face as he pulled away quickly and recoiled in disgust at the taste of that _vile_ fish.

It took him a mere second to realize that Haruhi might've taken his actions the wrong way.

He'd held his breathe and awaited her tears, but was shocked when she merely chuckled and shook her head in amusement.

"You could have waited," she said with a snort as she popped another piece of sushi in her mouth and chewed. She swallowed before smirking. "Fish never tastes good second hand."

Her mirth made him remember an important and undeniable fact; that it was _Haruhi_ he'd kissed, and not some silly little girl.

All the panic and shock at her reaction was gone and Kyouya gave her a look that said he wasn't the type to wait.

"I needed to get it over with," he said truthfully, because there was no reason not to with her, "it was bothering me."

Haruhi rolled her eyes as she picked up her bottled water. She took a few sips before answering.

"How do you think the clients would feel if they knew their favorite host was so frank with his dates?"

He took her words as the challenge they were and flipped open his cell phone dramatically.

No one dared Kyouya and got away with it. She'd be wined and dined like a princess that night, regardless of her protest!

"I'll show you how good of a host I can be," he hissed, before barking orders at the poor soul on the other line.

Haruhi's rolling eyes and snort was shockingly cute, but Kyouya would never tell her that.

The moment he snapped his phone shut Haruhi leaned up and kissed him.

Her mouth was a bit cool from the icy water, but warmed quickly under his tongue.

"Better?" she asked with a raised brow after they pulled apart.

He shrugged and looked away, but not before she'd seen his flushed cheeks.

The victory in her smile made him grit his teeth.

"It had its merits," he mumbled.

For some reason that made Haruhi burst out laughing.


	6. Moment 5

A Moment between Fathers

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

"Oh, Kama-sama!" Haruhi exclaimed as she stared at her father and pointed to the bright red gown he was wearing.

"I told you to dress up, Dad!"

Ranka smoothed out the non existing wrinkles in his formfitting dress and frowned at his little girl.

"I'll have you know, Haru-chan, that I went out and bought this especially for tonight."

Haruhi flopped down on the couch and placed her head in her hands, "Dad, when I told you to dress up, I didn't mean," she pointed forlornly at his dress, but kept her head down, "to dress like that!"

Ranka pouted pretty, "But, Haru-chan isn't ashamed of her daddy, is she?!"

Haruhi felt the guilt thick on her tongue and quickly shook her head, "No, dad, it's just…Kyouya's father has only met you once and you wore a suit to the wedding…" she trailed off and looked up as her husband walked into the room.

"Kyouya help me explain to my dad why that dress might not be the best idea for tonight." She pleaded.

Kyouya tried his hardest not to grin at the sight of Ranka in the tight, revealing dress. His father, Yoshio, was going to lose it when he saw him.

"I think he looks wonderful, my dear," he said as he walked over his father in law and kissed his hand.

"Always a pleasure, Ranka-san."

Ranka blushed and pretended to swoon into his arms, causing Haruhi to groan loudly.

"Please call me Papa," Ranka said as he turned in Kyouya's arms and pecked his cheek.

"Father, Stop it!" Haruhi hissed as she pried him away from her husband.

Kyouya and Ranka both chuckled at Haruhi, which caused the young woman to growl deep in the back of her throat.

-------------------------

"You remember meeting Fujioka-san at the wedding, Father?" Kyouya asked his dad as he extended his hand to Ranka.

Kyouya watched his father do a triple take as Ranka glided over.

"I...umm…yes, yes of course," the head of the Ootori clan stuttered as his eyes slowly moved up and down Ranka's body and grew to the size of saucers.

Ranka's smile was blinding as he extended his hand and awaited Yoshio's greeting. Yoshio stared at it for a moment, it was outstretched in the commonly fashion woman did when awaiting a formal kiss to the knuckles. The older Ootori took a step forward unsure of what to do, before he grabbed a hold of it and shook hard.

Ranka quickly put some power into his grip and gave the other man a wink, "Like it rough, Yoshio. I'm sure I can accommodate."

Yoshio quickly dropped the hand as if it had burnt him and took two steps back.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Fujioka-san."

Ranka's gentle laughter and Haruhi's quiet groan made Kyouya clear his throat twice to stifle his chuckles.

--------------------

Throughout dinner Ranka sat a little too close to Yoshio and told him how handsome Ootori men were.

"Now I know where you get your good looks, Kyouya-kun." Ranka said with a wink.

Kyouya smiled at Ranka and glanced sideways at his father. The whole man's body was ridged and leaning as far away from Ranka as humanly possible.

Ranka glanced at Yoshi and winked at Kyouya before moving a bit closer to the older man.

"You're so tense, Yoshi-kun," Ranka whispered seductively to the older man, "You know, I know just the way to release some of that tension."

Yoshio practically jumped out of his chair before he turned his head and glared at him. It was clear to everyone in the room that Yoshio was about to lose his precious decorum.

"I'll ask you not to finish that statement, Fujioka-san," he hissed, before he fixed his tie and looked away from the other man with what Kyouya could swear was a huff, "I'm not in the habit of listening to such…" he trailed off and waved a hand in the air as he tried to find the right words.

He never found them though, because Ranka burst into laughter and placed a hand on Yoshio's shoulder.

"Oh, Yoshi-kun, you don't think I meant that do you," Ranka snorted and shook his head, "the last thing you need, my dear Ootori-san, is another stick up your ass."

Kyouya roared in laughter as his wife chocked and spit out the mouthful of wine she'd just sipped.


	7. Moment 6

Title: Morning people

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Haruhi has never been a morning person, a long shower and a cup of coffee helped bring her back to the world of the living, but her sour mood was nothing compared to Kyouya.

Each morning, just after the alarm clock was hit viciously and sworn at, they would turn and look into each others eyes.

There was never a 'good morning' or 'did you sleep well' in their household, it was always a grunt and a huff as they rolled out of their pointed sides of the bed

If one had the unfortunate accident of getting in the others way, there was hell to pay. Death glares and hissed words would mean you got off easy.

After a long shower, each having a separate bathroom, the two would meet up in the kitchen.

Coffee was drunk in silence. The first cup practically chugged back before a second one was sipped in desperately needed silence.

Staying far away from each other in the morning was the only way they remained happily married.

Once, a few months back, Tamaki had come home for a visit. He'd been living in Paris the last two years and Kyouya had invited him to stay with them for the weekend.

The first morning, Tamaki was in the kitchen, flirting with the maid, when Kyouya and Haruhi stocked in like zombies, heading directly for the cups of coffees waiting for them.

Tamaki watched in stunned silence as they kept a huge distance from each other and refused to look in anyone's eyes. They chugged down cups of coffee that Tamaki swore should have burned their tongues.

When their second cups were handed to them, no thanks or words were spoken. The deafening silence was too much for Tamaki and he began to pace and bite his lip.

'What's going on?' Tamaki though as he paced back and forth and began to pull on his hair. He glanced back and the two were still silent, and still looking away from the each other.

'Don't tell me…no, no, it can NOT be true, are they getting a divorce?!' he thought as he ran over and shouted both of their names, effetely scaring the hell out of both of them.

He placing one hand on Kyouya's shoulder and the other on Haruhi's.

They both pushed him away with a hiss, which in turn caused Tamaki to cry out and fling himself to the ground

"Oh dear god," he proclaimed, "this is serious, my dear family, my best friends, they are getting a divorce!"

That seemed to wake the couple up and they stared at Tamaki in shock.

"Who's getting a divorce?!" Haruhi exclaimed. "It's not one of the twins, is it?!"

Tamaki shook his head vigorously as he pointed to the two of them.

"You two are!" he hissed in accusation.

"What?!" They both exclaimed.

"The evil glares, the stone dead silence," Tamaki shouted with his index fingers pointed at both of them and huge tears running down his face.

Haruhi and Kyouya both rolled their eyes and started to drink their coffee again, as if Tamaki wasn't staring at them with his mouth wide open and his eyes huge and glossy.

"Tell me it isn't true!" He pouted, "I can't live if I know this is the truth!' he exclaimed as he ran to the other side of the room and flung his arm across his face to cover his eyes.

"It isn't true," the couple said in unison.

The maid that had been watching the conversation and trying not to laugh took pity on the gorgeous man and walked up to him slowly.

"They don't like morning, sir," she whispered.

Tamaki slowly let his arm drop and stared at the maid in shock.

"They do this every morning," she stated with a small smile.

"Maid-Chan," he gusted as he grabbed her hand and spun her around, "I had forgotten you're a petal and ray of sunshine for reminding me."

The maid blushed from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, "its n-nothing, sir."

Kyouya grunted and Haruhi shook her head.

"I hate morning people," he hissed as he watched his maid and best friend giggle and flirt, "there should be a cure for it."

Haruhi gave him a fake cheerful smile, "I'm sure your presence in anyone's morning routine would be the best antidote, dear."

Kyouya was about to protest when an evil grin appeared on his handsome face, "I'm sure yours would too, my love."

Haruhi huffed and whacked him with the morning paper, and for the first time in Kyouya's life, he laughed out loud before noon.


	8. Moment 7

A New Stage

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

It had been a few weeks into their marriage when a new stage in their relationship grew. It was stage no one talked about and everyone pretends never happens. It had been late at night as they were getting ready for bed.

Kyouya, unknowing what was about to accrue, was brushing his teeth when the door to his personal bathroom slammed open and shut. He glanced up with a toothbrush in his mouth and toothpaste forming around his lips. He gave his wife a questioning look as she practically ran towards his toilet with slightly redden cheeks.

"My toilet is broken," she said in a rush as she undid her robe quickly, "I didn't have time to get to another one."

As she sat on the toilet she glared at him as he stared at her in shock.

"Not a word, Kyouya," she hissed as she looked down in shame, "I mean it."

Kyouya quickly turned and put the tap to full blast to muffle the sounds. He sipped some water and kept his eyes down until he heard the flush of the toilet. With his mouth thoroughly clean he turned around as his wife tied her robe tightly against her waist.

Her cheeks were redder than he had ever seen them before.

"Darling," he said, causing her to look up and scowl at him.

"I told you, don't say anything," she hissed. Her words were calm and harsh, but her eyes were unable to mask her embarrassment.

Kyouya and Haruhi stared at each other for a few awkward and everlasting moments before Kyouya couldn't hold it in anymore and a chuckle escaped his lips.

Haruhi's eyes widened with shock before she ran over to him and lightly slapped his shoulder, "bastard, don't laugh at me."

This only caused Kyouya to laugh harder and Haruhi hit him a few more times before he grabbed a hold of her and kissed her nose that was as red as her cheeks. Haruhi stilled as his lips touched her nose and she stared up at him with large eyes that still pulled Kyouya in every time he looked into them.

"Does this mean the romance is dead, my dear," he said with a chuckle.

Haruhi pulled herself out of his grip and huffed, "it does if you ever bring it up!"


	9. Moment 8

Title: Moments

Fandom: Ouran Host Club

Pairing: Kyo/Haru

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Rating: PG-13 for now

Summary: Just a moment in Kyoya and Haruhi's marriage.

* * *

**_Ripppp..._**

Haruhi heard the rip before she saw it. She stared at her dress in dismay, before she sat down so quickly she nearly caused the table to topple over. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Her husband, who sat next to her, exclaimed in shock before he gave her a look of confusion.

"What's the matter with you?" he whispered before he apologized to the lady next to him whose drink almost ended up in her lap.

Haruhi bowed her head to those around her, before she caught her husband's eye and pointed to the large rip in her dress. He seemed unable to hold back a small chuckle and she hissed at him to shut up.

Her name was called out and they stared at each other, both silent, before looking around the room.

"What do I do?" she asked as the Master of Ceremonies extended his hand towards her. She had just been called up to receive her 'Award for Excellence' in a room filled with her colleagues.

This moment should be one of her greatest, instead of the 'Gong Show' it was turning into! She stared wide eyed at her husband as others began to also call out her name.

"How bad is it?" he asked and she showed him the long rip, it was so bad that it ran all the way to her hip.

A high fashion gown, the designer had called it..as comfortable and useful as rice paper, was Haruhi's thoughts on the matter-what had she been thinking buying this dress? Oh right, she remembered, her husband's eyes had lit up when she'd tried it on.

Of all the stupid times to forgo comfort for female sexuality. When had she turned into this type of woman! And dear god, to make it worst-if she stood up, everyone would know that she wasn't wearing any undergarments!

WHY, oh why, had she agreed last night! Her husband had dared her, and he damn well knew she never backed down from a dare.

Of course, she had to marry a closet pervert, an amoral man that dared his wife to go to her award ceremony pantie-less! What was she to do?

The 'Master of Ceremonies' called her name again and she stared at her husband helplessly.

Without a word, he stood and she dropped her head to the table with a thud. Her mortification too acute to watch. She wondered what he was going to say, and looked up in dread, when instead of addressing the crowd from his chair, he began to walk to the podium.

Dear god, he wasn't about to pronounce, into the loud speaker, that she had a rip in her dress, was he?

She noticed that everyone stared back and forth between the two, and at that moment Haruhi seriously considered suicide as her only way out.

Her colleagues were asking her questions, but she ignored them as her husband walked to center stage.

She'd divorce him, she swore it! If he said anything about the dare. Wait no, divorce wasn't enough, no- she'd kill him if he did!

Her husband's eyes moved across the sea of confused faces before he smiled, the smile of a man who truly believed that no one could deny him anything. Haruhi held her breath and shut her eyes.

"My wife has indulged in my wish tonight."

Her eyes shot open and she stared at him in shock and mortification. He was going to mentioned the dare, oh dear god this wasn't happening!

"and I hope you'll indulge me tonight as well..."'he paused for a moment and she almost stood up to run out of the room screaming, but it was too late, her life was flashing before her eyes!

"I felt the need to stand here today and say: there is no one more deserving of this award for excellence than my wife."

Haruhi nearly fell out of her chair in relief and also from the tenderness in his voice. She heard a woman behind her huff and say that it was just like a man to steal his wife's thunder. While another woman across from her sighed as if she was witnessing an scene from one of those ridiculous romantic novel. Both reactions did nothing but increase Haruhi's embarrassment.

"I assure you that this is not my traditional sensibilities that are coming into play, but my wife's modesyt and my desire to announce my pride openly that lead to this." he smiled at his wife with admiration, but only she noticed the slightly teasing look he sent her way. She tightened her hands in a grip, wishing his neck was within them.

"My dear, I could not be prouder of you. You ripped..." and the look he gave her when he said this made her grit her teeth, "...into my life and tore my dull life to shreds. Only to fill it with light and sound."

He smiled at the crowd as he held up her award. The crowd cheering as he began to walk towards her.

Her smile was forced and her mortification acute. When he sat down next to her and handed her the award, the crowd began to clap again. She hid her face with one hand as she glanced up at her husband. Her eyes narrowed, "that was utterly embarrassing?"

The crowd believing her all the more modest for her actions, smiled collectively before facing the stage once more.

Her husband still wore his public smile but his eyes were filled with true mirth.

"Are you suggesting that my words of love weren't well received, my dear?" he asked with a tone of fake dismay.

She snarled at him, and he quietly chucked.

"If it wasn't for your perversion. This wouldn't have happened," she hissed.

He raised a brow as if confused by her words. "Perversions, my dear, I am not the one sitting around all her colleagues without any undergarments on."

"oh I could kill you right now!"

He took a sip of his wine to hide his smile. "my darling wife, if you did, then who would shield you when you attempted to flash your coworkers?"


End file.
